howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Pumpkins are a vegetable that primarily appears in the game, School of Dragons. Description Pumpkins are vined plants with large lobed leaves and usually large orange round fruit. The fruit has been bred to come in a variety of sizes and also some color variation, such as all white on the outside. Pumpkins (Cucurbita pepo) are actually a cultivar, or variety, of Squash. Commonly, though, they are considered separate vegetables, even if that is botanically incorrect. Squash (and pumpkins) originated in Central America - Mexico - thousands of years ago, and were only brought to the rest of the world with Spanish colonization. Vikings would not have encountered pumpkins. Function In both the Franchise and real life, pumpkins are eaten in a wide variety of dishes such as pie, and also used for decoration in the fall, often for jack-o-lanterns or Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns are pumpkins which have had a face carved into them, gutted of seeds, then a light source placed inside which shines out through the carved parts. In reality, roasted pumpkins seeds are also eaten and make a good snack. A School of Dragons Farm Job indicates that Groncicles will eat Pumpkins along with Arctic Gentian and Arctic Poppy. In Dragons: Rescue Riders, pumpkins also serve as food for people and dragons. Additionally, scary faces are painted on pumpkins during the Fall in a jack-o-lantern style to scare off the coming Winter and ghosts, especially during Hoogenboo. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders Pumpkins are seen frequently in the background of Huttsgalor throughout the series. Pumpkins are seen throughout the series in the background as part of the village of Huttsgalor. They feature prominently in the episode, "Boo to You", where they are painted as part of holiday tradition for Hoogenboo, a Fall harvest celebration. Duggard loads some pumpkins into a two-wheeled cart, while taking with the Rescue Riders in "Iced Out". In "Grumblegard, Part 1", Leyla offers the Baby Shriekscales a pumpkin, hoping they would eat it. However, the hatchlings play with it instead. Games School of Dragons Pumpkins are a harvestable crop the player can grow in their farms, and use to complete Farm Jobs for rewards. A bag of pumpkin seeds cost 96 coins and yield 6 pumpkins in 60 minutes. During Harvest Haunt and Dreadfall season in the Franchise (corresponding with Halloween and Thanksgiving), limited White Pumpkin seeds will be released for the player to grow and harvest. White Pumpkin seeds cost 12 coins and produce 6 pumpkins in 30 minutes. In September 2017, "titan" pumpkins were released to grow in the player Farm. These are large-sized pumpkin varieties that Phlegma the Botanist bred, along with "titan" tomatoes. Dragons: Rise of Berk A pumpkin is an item that can be found while searching with Toothless in order to complete collections during Dreadfall. Jack-o-lanterns also appear lit up around Berk as decoration during Dreadfall and Harvest Haunt. Some exclusive dragons appear in this game utilizing pumpkins. The Armorwing Gresskarmor uses pumpkins for its armor instead of metal like the rest of its species. The Masked Sweet Death has a head that looks like a jack-o-lantern. A Scuttleclaw named Gressjester has coloring of its head and egg that is reminiscent of a pumpkin. Dragons: Titan Uprising Pumpkins are seen in the background of this game during Dreadfall, especially in the background of certain event-exclusive dragons such as "Dreadfall Toothless." Pumpkins are also seen in the background of "Thanksgiving Meatlug." However, it is mentioned in the description of "Thanksgiving Meatlug" that there are no pumpkins in the Barbaric Archipelago, suggesting that any pumpkins seen in the rest of the franchise might have been imported through traders. Trivia *The Norwegian word for pumpkin is ''gresskar. References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Dragon Food Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Human Food Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising